christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rapture
The Rapture: In the Twinkling of an Eye / Countdown to the Earth's Last Days is the 3rd prequel novel in the Left Behind series, written by Timothy LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins in 2006. This book is the final of the three prequels and covers events leading up to the first book Left Behind. The narrative of the novel "The Rapture" takes place during the first part of Left Behind and provides a backdrop story for the book Left Behind. The book was released on June 6th, 2006 (6/6/6), which is the Mark of the Beast, a concept that plays a large part later in the series. Plot summary In the moments leading up to the Rapture, nobody knows it is coming as the clock silently ticks down. Choices are made. The stage is set as Nicolae Carpathia ruthlessly eliminates any obstacles in his rise to power. Time seems to slow as the clock ticks down. Pan-Con Airlines captain Rayford Steele prepares for a flight to London with beautiful flight attendant Hattie Durham. Because of his wife’s newfound faith, Rayford looks forward to time--and the possibilities--with Hattie. Journalist Cameron "Buck" Williams is in Israel when the Russians attack, and he experiences for himself the power of God when fire rains down from the sky, destroying the attackers. Even more, not a single casualty is reported in all of Israel. Buck cannot deny Chicago bureau chief Lucinda Washington’s insistence that the event was prophesied in Scripture and clearly of the supernatural, though he dares not consider the personal ramifications. Meanwhile, Nicolae Carpathia eliminates any obstacles in his path to power. As the newly appointed president of Romania, Nicolae is invited to speak before the U.N. Without warning, millions disappear and are welcomed into the unspeakable presence of Jesus Christ, and believers from all over space and time reunite in the house of God. The Bema seat judgment takes place and the saints of the ages are rewarded for their perseverance with crowns from Christ himself. They are followed into heaven, where they see the glory prepared for them by the Lord. On Earth, some realize what has happened, what they’ve lost, what they’ve missed, as the world plunges into chaos as drivers, pilots, and pedestrians of all occupations go missing. Rayford's first officer, Chris Smith, is among the first to commit suicide in the wake of the disappearances and the ensuing chaos. Pastor Bruce Barnes is among those left behind, and the young pastor knows all too well that the disappearances signal the beginning of the end and the darkest days the planet will ever see. Characters Left Behind * Rayford Steele * Chloe Steele * Cameron "Buck" Williams * Bruce Barnes * Steve Plank * Abdullah Smith * Nicolae Carpathia * Leon Fortunato * Hattie Durham Raptured * Raymie Steele * Irene Steele * Lucinda Washington Release details *2006, USA, Tyndale House (ISBN 1-4143-0580-X), Pub date ? June 2006, hardback (First edition) External links *The Rapture:In The Twinkling Of An Eye from LeftBehind.com *The Rapture:In The Twinkling Of An Eye from Tyndale.com *First Chapter of The Rapture *The Left Behind Wiki Left Behind encyclopedia set up as a wiki that anyone can edit. Category:Left Behind